


soul mates ~ a series of Janto oneshots

by yazs_mum



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jack being Jack, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, The Hub (Torchwood), Torchwood References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazs_mum/pseuds/yazs_mum
Summary: A range of Janto (Jack harkness x Ianto Jones) one shots of many different genres, these are probably short and mostly made when I am struggling with writer's block lmao but let's ignore that. :)
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 9





	soul mates ~ a series of Janto oneshots

“Ha!” Cheered jack in his warm voice, “That’s 4 races in a row! I beat you!” He was almost singing with glee, they were sat on the end of their bed furiously playing Mario Kart, it had been a very quiet day for rift activity. They were wrapped in a blanket and huddled close together, Decembers were “Bloody freezing” in Ianto’s words and Jack only had one clean blanket. Ianto had made a fuss at his lacklustre laundry routine but was secretly pretty pleased at how it had worked out.

Ianto turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow quizzically, “I didn’t realise you were taking it so seriously.” He retorted, managing to keep a straight face despite how much he wanted to burst out laughing. He found it slightly endearing how childish the man was acting, “anyway, I was getting bored of this game, so I let you win.” He yawned, flopping backwards onto the bed, pulling the blanket away from Jack as he did so. He stared up at the ceiling looking for patterns in the painting, it was nice to relax for once; the last few months in the hub had been hell, constant paperwork, meetings, and rift alerts. It was great to relax for once. He was more than exhausted and could have fallen asleep right there and then.

“Don’t be a sore loser!” Jack chimed, staring at Ianto. He didn’t care how cold it was, whenever he was looking at Ianto he felt so warm, so happy, like he was finally at peace for a brief moment in his otherwise chaotic existence. In _this_ moment he forgotten how bittersweet love was, he was with Ianto and that was all that mattered. It didn’t matter that one day he would watch his best friend and lover die and he would have to move on, it didn’t matter that Ianto had a broken past and an almost fatal previous relationship. In this heartbeat, he was truly happy.

“Something wrong?” Ianto said, sitting up on his elbows to meet Jack’s gaze. Jack shook his head and laughed to himself, it was so easy to get lost in staring at Ianto, he was just so perfect.

“Just… thinking about how terrible you are at driving.” He lied with an innocent grin, “No wonder you crashed the SUV a few weeks ago, you can’t even come 11th in Mario Kart.”

“Hey no fair! I was being chased by a slightly psychotic blowfish; it isn’t easy driving in those sorts of conditions you know.” He laughed back. Jack had never once failed to make him smile, Ianto rolled his eyes lovingly before sitting up. Being the responsible one in the relationship, work was soon on his mind, he straightened his tie carefully, “We should probably go back to the main office, we could be needed at any mo-” He was cut short in his attempt to stand up by Jack tackling him, he yelled out of surprise before laughing again.

“Stop being such a sore loser.” Jack whined again in mock disappointment, he was leaning on his hands over Ianto, gently smiling.

“Try being a gracious winner then.”

Jack raised his eyebrow at Ianto’s retort, that was something he had always loved about Ianto, he was clever and sharp, just like Jack. He thought for a moment before placing a soft kiss on Ianto’s forehead and running his hands through Ianto’s smooth and meticulously styled hair. Jack watched his eyes smile, savouring the moment briefly then swiftly sitting up on his knees, pinning Ianto’s legs to the bed. Ianto looked at him suspiciously, wondering where this was going. He was taken aback when Jack drove his hands into Ianto’s sides and began to tickle him, ignoring Ianto’s pleas and failed attempts to wriggle out of his grip.

“Hey, careful of the suit.” He managed to call between fits of laughter.

“Shouldn’t be such a sore loser then!” Jack finally lay off, smirking triumphantly and kissing him one final time on the forehead. He leapt to his feet as if nothing had happened, offering a hand to Ianto to pull him up. “Come on let’s get back to work.” Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, slightly out of breath and very happy.


End file.
